Can't See You
by Mars Death
Summary: Against Domestic Violence and Abuse! Rated T for language and theme.
1. Media

Random Stuff-Now this story is my protest against Domestic Violence! Please support my fight against Domestic Violence and Abuse! Just a review saying you support my idea or want me to continue on with the story is good enough for me. This may just seem like a normal story that might do nothing but I think through the Arts we can change something.

Disclaimer-I do not own Soul Eater

```````````````"_We can all take responsibility for helping to bring about change,````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_````````````````````and keeping our friends and colleagues safe from domestic violence"_````````````````````````````````````````````

``````````````````````````````-_Charles Clarke_``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

* * *

_I'm sorry.  
Forgive me.  
I Love You.  
__Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!ILOVEYOU!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!**FORGIVE ME!**_

Those are just some of the charming words the media says that aggressive partners say after an abuse. Always in the movies the abuser does loving gestures or speak sweeter but thats not my story. That isn't our story. My story speaks for us. The forgotten. The "unimportant".

My abuser weren't like in the movies. There were no apologies, flowers, or love. There were only strikes and disgusting words. The media doesn't speak about us or for us.

_Slut.  
Whore.  
Bitch. _

These were just some of the charming words my abusers said after an abuse.

X

* * *

On average more than three women a day are murdered by their husbands or boyfriends in the United States. In 2005, 1,181 women were murdered by an intimate partner. ~.org/content/action_center/detail/754~

After every chapter I will place facts on Domestic Violence and Abuse with the website (where I got the facts from) and before the chapter a quote.  
Review to support the protest against Domestic Violence and Abuse!


	2. Harm

Random Stuff-Chapter 2 is up! Yay! Now you will see who the main character is!

Disclaimer-I don't own Soul Eater

```````````````````````_"Things don't go wrong and break your heart so you can become bitter and give up. _```````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````_They happen to break you down and build you up so you can be all that you were intended to be." _`````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````_~Charles Jones_````````````````````````````````````````````````

* * *

X

My parents didn't teach me love because there was no love to see or learn. My sister and I were born from nothing but lust and money. There was no father figure in my life and there was no mother either because she abandoned me and my sister. We were of no use to here so she left us. We were just baggage that was holding her down and bringing her down.

When the first guy came to help me and my sister out, I thought that everything would actually get better. Maybe we would both be okay with him saying he loved me and caring for us but then the anger appeared. It got rough and I didn't understand till I though that mother might have left our father because of this. Maybe my mother wasn't strong enough for love. I wanted to be different, I wanted to protect my little sister, and actually be nothing like my mom. I stayed with him and kept telling my self that this is love and that my mother left love because she wasn't strong. I told myself that I was strong enough.

He left me one day. Said that he didn't love me anymore and that he can't be taking care of two children. I didn't understand what I did wrong but I couldn't let it get to me. I had no time to cry when me and my sister had to find a new way to live. It didn't take long till someone new came along.

It became a pattern. A man would come into my life and he would help me and Patty but it was violent. I though it was okay. I though that I was being strong and letting love in but I was being weak. There was no love and no strength. After a while I kicked men out of my life. I didn't need them if they were going to keep leaving so I protected myself and Patty.

I still thought it was okay. That the violence was a sign of something. I didn't realized that it was a mark of being weak and unloved. A mark of control and hate. I need him to explain to me that it was wrong. I was so hard headed that I didn't want to be wrong but I was.

"Would you hit your sister?" He asked me so calmly.

"What! No!" I was baffled at his question. I would never try to harm Patty.

"Would you let anyone hit your sister?"

"Fuck no!" I shouted angrily.

"Language. Anyway, why would you let someone touch you like that?" He glared at me.

"Because it-" I realized that it couldn't have been love.

"It's not love and you know that because if it was then you would be harming Patty!" He was so angry.

"I... It was..." He was right. I couldn't harm her. Why did my stupid self think it was love?

"You know what love is, Liz! Just look at you and your sister! That is Love." He was angry because I let it happen.

"I'm sorry..." How could I be so blind.

"No, it's okay, Liz. As long as you never let that happen again." He was angry because he couldn't stop it.

I felt scared. What if I really thought love was violent and harmed my sister? What if I let them hurt her? What if she thought that was love?

"Liz... You are so strong because you broke away from your abusers yourself." I need to thank him for telling me that I was strong.

X

* * *

Every 38 seconds, somewhere in America a man is battered. (Remove spaces) http : / www .batteredmen. com/ batfact. htm  
The main character is Liz!

So information is that some women may actually think that violence is a way of showing Love because they learn it from their parents.  
Now soon we will see the plot and more into the fictional past of Liz. Review Please!


	3. Smoke Part 1

Random Stuff-I kinda changed gear here because I wanted to show smoking in this story. This is part one of two. Support the subtle fight against Domestic Violence and Abuse!

Disclaimer-I don't own Soul Eater

``````````````````````"_There are more pleasant things to do than beat up people."_```````````` `````````````````````````````````  
````````````````````````````````````````_~Muhammad Ali````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

* * *

X

Inhale. Exhale. White fog.  
Inhale. Exhale. White cloud.  
Inhale. Exhale. Smoke.

It was a habit that I couldn't break. I don't remember when I started smoking or how old I was. I do remember why I was smoking and what it caused.

The first guy in my life gave me the cigarettes and told me to take them. He lit one up for me and another for himself. It was difficult at first because I kept coughing and he kept laughing.

Of course, I got use to it after a while and I smoke everyday whenever I could. I watched how the fog would fade away. How the smell would linger but the sight disappeared. I wanted to live like the smoke, where me and Patty would just disappeared. I wished for us to vanish into the air but that never happened. I had to keep watching the clouds escaping while we were trapped.

Every guy was impressed that I smoked but they wanted more then cigarettes. I was introduced to drugs. One of the drugs were similar to the cancer sticks but it was much worse. Worse for me only I thought. It made the stress go away, less worries, and I felt free. Free till I had to pay to get my hands on the drugs. I was trapped again.

I was pissed because my guys made me pay. Me and Patty didn't have amazing jobs that could pay for food, a home, or the drugs. We couldn't even received jobs because of our lack of eduction, social class, and the way we've lived. We resorted to a new method on getting money to survive. Stealing.

Patty and I were brilliant at stealing. People were afraid of guns so they didn't fight back. We were also a master at dodging others bullets and aiming with a gun. I wish I could say that money wasn't a problem anymore after that but that would be a lie. The money was spend on the drugs. The guys would also take away our money. When I got hit, Patty glared in anger but she knew she couldn't do anything. I wouldn't fight them and she couldn't fight without me. I let her watch me bleed.

I kept wanting the feeling of losing myself but it came with a high price. Sometimes we wouldn't eat just so I can get my hands on the drugs. Then I realized how thin we were becoming. Patty was thinner than she should have been and I've noticed that I was starving her. I dropped the drugs but I couldn't drop the cigarettes.

When I dropped the drugs we had more money so we were able to eat better for a while till my guy came and took all our money. I remember arguing with him. I remember being pushed and punched. I remember Patty screaming. She didn't want me to be hurt anymore but I was too stubborn to fight. She finally gave up on me. Patty knew I wouldn't fight so she did. She laughed throughout the whole time. Hysterically laughing.

Patty was unharmed because he was so shocked to fight back. He yelled at me and Patty. Yelling that were crazy. That we were maniacs. Afterwords he ran off but I couldn't hear his footsteps because all I could hear was Patty giggling. She looked up at me with a huge grin and was giggling some more. Her pupils were dilated and she was breathing hard yet she still had an insane grin and a laugh to match. I let her hands get covered with blood. I couldn't leave her alone like that so I grabbed her hand and grinned insanely back at her.

X

* * *

If you think someone is being abused: Support their choices and tell them that you care and are concern. Don't judge their choices or pressure them.

Children with second-hand smoke exposure had a 10.6% chance of having ADHD. Children who had no exposure to second-hand smoke had about half of that chance, at 4.6%. ~http : / www. brighthub. com/ mental-health/ adhd-add/ articles/ 91250. aspx (Remove spaces)

Thank you all that are reading my story! It really means a lot to me but I want your comments.

Tell me how I can make it better or give me a situation that you would like to see for the fight against Domestic Violence and Abuse.


	4. RED

Random info- It has been forever since I've updated and I'm sorry. So please enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

Chapter 4- RED

Liz POV

_Red. Red shirts. Red posters. Red paint. Red flags. Red._

There was Red everywhere in the dying downtown. All the Red huddled into one corner, blinding everyone from the grey. People wearing their Red shirts holding their Red signs that was painted with Red, marking their territory with their Redness.

_Idiots. Idiots! IDIOTS! _

What were those idiots thinking? That wasn't going to do anything. They were doing nothing. Did they really believe that standing there and wearing Red was going to save some one. That they were stopping another person's pain? That they weren't being idiots! I hate them for doing this! I hate them! I HATE THOSE IDIOTS!

* * *

No one POV

"Liz, why are you so upset? It's just a red shirt."

"I know why you are wearing that shirt. I'm not an idiot." Liz turned away, crossing her arms.

"Okay, I'm wearing for the Domestic Violence Month. Why is that upseting you?"

"Because you're being an idiot!" Shouted Liz.

"What? An idiot? How am I being an idiot?"

"Because you think you are helping but you're doing nothing! Everyone is doing nothing! This isn't helping! IT'S STOPPING NOTHING!" Liz screamed.

"Liz, we aren't doing this to stop it."

Liz's eyes widen in shock because all her life she thought that the reason for the red to stop the violence.

"Then why is eveyone doing this?" Liz couldn't believe it!

"Because we want to show the abused that we care. The ones that we know and the ones we don't know."

"..." Liz didn't say anything but let the words sink in.

"We know we can't stop the violenece this way but we are making awareness. We want to show that we care about them. Even you, Liz."

"So you showing you care but then no one is stopping it." Liz felt warm but cold in her heart.

"No, there are people who are stopping the violence but some people don't have the power to stop it. The world is a mess but we are all willing to help in every way possible. Even if we have the smallest role to help, we all want to help somehow."

"So your job is to bring awareness and show that you care about the abused..." Liz felt her heart grow warmer.

"Yep. So don't look down at our job but just remember that we love you, Liz."

Liz felt her cheeks grow warm just like her heart. "I know you do."

_Thank you for caring about me. Thank you for loving me. I love you too._

* * *

Not really how I thought it would turn out but close enough. I think I'll fix it later.


End file.
